


P.L.A.Y.B.O.Y

by Claire_Dimlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape!Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Eros!Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Minor VityaxAgape!Yuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Smitten Viktor, Two Timing, Vitya and Viktor are two different people, Vitya is the bad one, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Dimlight/pseuds/Claire_Dimlight
Summary: An AU where the characters are not figure skatersOrYuuri and Yuri are the best partners in crime





	P.L.A.Y.B.O.Y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaMASO (Sebastian_Phantomhive)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AyaMASO+%28Sebastian_Phantomhive%29).



> Unbeta'd

 

 

 

The sky is painted in orange and mauve with dimmed dwarf stars spread like freckles. The sun is three quarter circle, sinking on horizon like molten gold. Trees with reddish color weeping their leaves. A touch of picturesque autumn. A perfect time for sightseeing.

But sadly, no matter how much Yuuri wants to go he is stuck in his house. His car is in the middle of being repaired by a friend's friend. And if he remembers correctly, his car is somewhere in (Alto? Altin?)'s car repair & servicing workshop.

And he's broke.

His phone vibrates on the desk he leans on. He reaches and looks at the ID caller. It's his boyfriend. Vitya.

_"My sweet piglet, are you free now?"_

Yuuri twirls the black pen between his fingers as he puts the phone against his ear. He coats his every words with saccharin, "Yes, honey, I'm free. What is it?"

_"Wanna go for a date?"_

"Sure!" Yuuri's smile blooms, "Now?"

 _"Yes, now,"_ Yuuri hears his boyfriend chuckles from the other side, _"Where are you? I'll pick you up."_

"Well, what's about we meet on 21st street? It's near Guangho barber shop."

 _"Sure, babe. See you soon,"_ Yuuri hears the wet sound when Vitya blow a kiss before he hangs up.

Yuuri trots his way to his closet, humming his favorite song. He dumps his cheap shirt he bought from Walmart on the bed and changes into more stylish clothes: Brown wool sweater with plain T-shirt collar peeks out. Black hot men's jeans. And lastly he drapes blackish brown Seattle wool peacoat on his shoulders. His choice for shoes fall on Anderson men's brown leather Chelsea boots, which he dangles on his two fingers to wear later. He walks to the mirror, slicks his hair back, wears his favorite cologne, poses in the mirror and blows a kiss. Perfect.

Twenty minutes later he hears someone honks a car's horn, making him stop in his tracks. Yuuri turns his back. It's Vitya, he realizes, with his head sticking out from the window. Yuuri can't help the smile on his lips.

"Vitya," Yuuri calls the name sensually as he opens the door and leans to whisper on his boyfriend's ear "I miss you," Vitya makes a pleased noise which earns a smirk on Yuuri's lips.

Vitya laughs, albeit breathy.

"Didn't we just have a date three days ago?"

Yuuri closes the door and sits on passenger's seat. "To me, that's quite long."

"Okay, honey. Don't worry, we'll have a lot of fun tonight."

"A lot of fun," Yuuri parrots. He smirks at that. "Sure."

Vitya turns the engine on. He also has a playful smirk on his lips.

* * *

 

 

 

Their date starts with sightseeing on the local beach. Then they go shopping when night falls with Vitya insists the purchase all on his. Yuuri pouts but relents since he just remembered his wallet is empty, which he accidentally says out loud. Vitya laughs at that. At around 9 pm, they have dinner at a restaurant with two seats already reserved for them.

"As usual you wasted too much money," Yuuri shakes his head. He reaches for a napkin, unfolds it and places it on his lap.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Vitya asks as he takes a sip of his champagne.

Yuuri thins his lips. To be honest he's long used with being pampered. But sometimes, his old self pops up and feels horrified at the zeros on the bill.

"No?" Yuuri answers, honest.

Vitya chuckles. He puts the glass down. "You don't sound sure yourself."

Yuuri smiles. A few moments later, he excuses himself to go to the restroom. Vitya smiles at him and says 'sure'. His eyes appreciate his boyfriend's fine ass as he walks away.

Vitya and Yuuri are lovers for a month. He first met Yuuri at local bar. The hot guy was pole dancing like it was no one's business, like he didn't make his (and the rest men's) pants tight and uncomfortable.

Yuuri is the embodiment of Eros. He speaks like a sweet devil and he knows how to play a seductive lover. Vitya was smitten immediately. It took three weeks, (three weeks!) for the great Vitya to finally has him.

He is pulled from his thoughts when someone calls him in shy voice.

"Vitya."

Vitya turns his head. He's shocked when he sees Yuri, his other boyfriend, walks towards him.

Vitya feels like the blood is draining from his head.

"Yuri," Vitya tries to swallow the rising panic in his throat, "what are you doing here, babe?"

While Yuuri is the embodiment of Eros, Yuri takes the opposite, he's the embodiment of Agape. Shy. And sweet.

"I'm having dinner with Mama and Papa. What about you?"

"I..." Vitya's mind spins. Yuri can't know this. Or worse, Yuri can't meet Yuuri. Or else, he's doomed. "I too am having dinner with my Papa."

Yuri's face brightens. "Is that so? Can I meet him?"

"No! I mean, he's busy. Like, really really busy. So you probably don't want to meet him, at least not right now. And for your information, my Papa is very scary when he's—"

"Vitya?" comes Yuuri's voice. Vitya feels his heartbeat stops. He turns his head stiffly. Yuuri is walking towards him with all grace in the earth saved in his limbs. His brown eyes look at their joined hands with calculating eyes. Vitya wants to shriek. Since when Yuri clutches his hand?!

"Who is this?" Yuuri asks. Vitya and Yuri flinches at the venom. Yuuri slips himself on Vitya's lap. Chin high to Yuri in challenge. "Is he your acquittance? Or, a family?"

Sweats pool on Vitya's neck. "He is—"

"I am his boyfriend," says Yuri. Vitya wants to kill himself right now, "and it's supposed to be me who asking. Who are you?"

"I'm Vitya's boyfriend," Yuuri says matter of factly. He slowly turns his head towards his boyfriend. "Vitya, what is the meaning of this?"

"I... I..." Vitya opens and shuts his mouth like a dying fish. Yuuri and Yuri waits for him to answer, but they find none.

"You are two timing us," Yuuri says. Unkind. He slips down from Vitya's lap.

"You bastard!" Yuuri clutches his collar and shoves him to the floor. Vitya moans in pain. He cradles his butt. He looks up, and that's a bad choice, he sees Yuuri livid. The atmosphere suddenly stills, there's no more chatters heard as everyone's attention shifts to them.

"I'm ending this. I don't want to see you anymore," is the last thing Yuuri says before he walks towards the exit.

Vitya feels Yuri's eyes on his back. It bores his soul. Yuri snatches the glass of champagne on his desk and throws the content on Vitya's head. He puts back the glass on the desk with a loud clack.

Yuri doesn't say anything when he leaves. But Vitya bets with all his money his relationship comes to an end on Yuri's side too.

Vitya is so fucked up.

"Damn!"

* * *

 

 

 

"You came too early, Yura. I hadn't eat anything yet," Yuuri pouts to his partner in crime, his best friend who's worth galaxies and everything it has.

Yuri lifts his middle finger to him but doesn't avert his eyes from his phone. "You probably are slim now, but once you eat you eat like a glutton. Remember Katsudon, you easily gain weight. And we can't have that."

Yuuri pouts. But then he latches himself on Yuri's shoulder.

 _"Nee nee_ ," Yuuri's voice is thick in his mother tongue as he tugs his friend's attention, "what did you get this time?"

Yuri proudly shows his phone. "That spoiled bastard bought me this!"

"Wow, that's the newest one!"

"I know. Incredible, right? What about you?"

Yuuri rummages through his shopping bags. He hums. "I think clothes, accessories, and, what is it? Ah, Rolex? If I remember correctly I had this one from Dylan. Though I returned it."

"Wow, Yuuri, I'm surprised you remember that bastard's name."

Yuuri sucks on his lips. "I pitied them, honestly. Half of this is our fault so the least thing I can do is to remember their names."

Yuri scoffs. "You're too soft, fatso. They deserved it. In the first place we wouldn't play this game if they didn't stick their gross noses at us at the same time. And if it makes you feel better, we can return their gifts as usual," Yuri waves the phone, "but not until I'm bored with it."

"You're still as though as ever, Yuratchka," comes a new voice. The two Yuris turn their heads.

"Viktor," they say in unison. One with annoyance while the other with pleasant surprise.

Viktor grins at them as he waves his hand. "Hello, your chauffeur is ready to pick you up, gentlemen."

Yuuri giggles. Yuri rolls his eyes. Viktor walks closer, hands in his pocket's pants.

"You two really need to end this. I'm worried. It's getting dangerous you know? I can't always play watchman for you." Viktor says it to both of them but his gaze sets on Yuuri. Yuri knows better, Viktor wants _Yuuri_ to end this. Boi, he's so smitten. Yuuri needs to broaden his vision and realizes there's a puppy wanting his attention.

"We will, we will," Yuri says easily. He crosses his arms behind his head, walking towards Viktor's car. He holds the car's door with a loose grip.

"But I won't let anyone near Katsudon if they're not serious about him and only aiming for his body. Katsudon is ugly and a fatso, but he deserves that much," Yuri says before slipping himself in the car. Yuuri and Viktor are stunned beyond belief. They look to each other in wonder.

"Did you hear that, Yuuri?"

Yuuri chuckles, "Yura is a sweet boy, isn't he?"

Viktor agrees in silent. He takes Yuuri's hand in his, softly pulling him to his car.

Viktor hopes Yuuri realizes real soon his ideal type is next to him all this time. Since he won't fall for Yuri's fake Agape charm.

 

 

 

  
**End**


End file.
